Ghost Eyes
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: She wants to see him. She wants to tell him her feelings. But when her wish comes true, will she believe it? And how will it affect her current relationships? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hi! Ok, this is based on the manga, however in this fanfic, the Shinigami don't know about Eichi being dead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite.**

**GHOST EYES**

**PROLOGUE**

Mitsuki Kouyama was twelve. Her parents had died in a car crash when Mitsuki's mother, Hazuki, went into labor, while Mitsuki was born alive. She grew up in an orphanage until she was three, where a teacher constantly tormented the young girl about her parents' deaths.

When Mitsuki was three, she went to a new orphanage, where she met a kind boy with gentle eyes named Eichi Sakurai. For the first time, she felt like she was wanted--needed, even. Eichi taught her everything, and they grew to be close friends. One day, when Mitsuki was ten and Eichi was fourteen, he confessed to her that he loved her. Mitsuki couldn't answer him, because she was so shocked. She soon discovered that Eichi was leaving for America, and even when he was about to board the plane, she was still unable to tell him her answer. After he left, however, she realized she loved him back.

Two years later, Mitsuki was living with her grandmother and her grandmother's housekeeper Tanaka. She still was truly in love with Eichi, and wanted to make good on her promise to him: They had agreed before he left that next time they met, he would be an astronomer and Mitsuki would be a singer. Aside from reuniting with Eichi, Mitsuki's greatest dream was to become a singer and fulfill her promise. However, Mitsuki had two drawbacks: Her grandmother despised music, and, more importantly, Mitsuki Kouyama had throat cancer.

Two Shinigami, the pair called Negi-Ramen, came and told her she had a year to live. Mitsuki wanted to go to an audition to become a singer, since she had only a year left, and one of the two Shinigami, Takuto, transformed her into a healthy sixteen-year-old. She passed the audition, and became a famous singer under the name Fullmoon.

Two other Shinigami, Izumi and Jonathan, came to retrieve Mitsuki's soul, but soon came around and decided to help Mitsuki with her dream.

Yes, for the first time, life seemed rather good, even though Mitsuki had to leave home and she still only had a year to live. However, considering what she had been through, Mitsuki was becoming truly happy.

At least, that's what she pretended. Even Mitsuki had scars--scars she wanted no one to see--and soon some of those old wounds would reopen.

**Prettyinpinkgal: Normally, I'd say, "Please review!" or something, but there isn't really anything to review for since this is just basically talking about the manga. But the next chapter is where the story picks up. I hope you'll enjoy it :)!**


	2. Chapter One: I'm Back

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey! I'm sick, so I'm not in my usual hyper mood. Here's the first real chapter, I hope you like it :). Oh, and I'm not going to include Jonathan in this fanfiction. And Takuto was never sent to retrieve Eichi's soul.  
**

**Thanks to:**

**FunkieCookie: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, and here's the update :)**

**Thy: Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: Full Moon wo Sagashite does not belong to me. The song "Brand New Breeze" is from one of my current anime obsessions, "La Corda d'Oro."  
**

**GHOST EYES**

**CHAPTER ONE: I'M BACK  
**

_Today, I sing as always, thinking of you... _Mitsuki thought as she sang quietly. _My dear Eichi..._

Her throat cancer was getting worse. Thankfully, however, she was still able to sing, which made her extremely happy. "MITSUKI!" Takuto yelled. The girl jumped. She quickly hurried to the kitchen, where Takuto and the other Shinigami were.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki asked.

"Why do you let _this guy _stick around?" he spat, pointing at a bored-looking Izumi.

Mitsuki blinked. The two male Shinigami must have gotten into another argument. It certainly made life interesting. She sighed. "Please get along, you two..." she pleaded.

"Like heck we will," Takuto and Izumi said at the same time, then glared at each other. Meroko and Mitsuki sighed.

Meroko changed the subject, focusing her attention on Mitsuki. "Say, Mitsuki, I heard you singing in your room. What song is that?" she asked nervously, hoping that the boys would join in the conversation instead of arguing. It worked. Izumi and Takuto stopped bickering and listened in.

"Oh, that was 'Brand New Breeze'. I heard it in an anime," she said happily. "It's really beautiful." She blushed a little bit, thinking about how it sort of related to her feelings for Eichi.

Meroko smiled, knowing what that blush meant. "Thinking about E-i-chi?" she said in a sing-song voice. Mitsuki blushed, and Meroko giggled at the girl's face. "You really love him, don't you?"

Mitsuki nodded, a smile filled with love on her face. "Yes! He's the one I love the most," she replied. Some dark thoughts clouded her mind, but she quickly got rid of them. "Would you like to hear the song?" she asked Takuto and Izumi.

"Whatever, Shorty," Takuto replied, seeming a bit upset (A/N I wonder why XP).

"Fine," Izumi replied, not seeming that enthusiastic about it himself, although deep inside he liked Mitsuki's songs.

Mitsuki sang quietly so she wouldn't hurt her throat, but it was still a beautiful song.

**"Fukoi deru toki no naka  
Mekuri aeta ne you and I**

** Afuredasu kono omoi  
Kienai you ni atatamete**

** Kirameku mirai ni  
Anata to futari de itai kara**

** Brand new breeze (when you whisper to me)  
Ima hajimaru monogatari**

** Just for us (I'm singing just for us)  
Zutto owaranai you ni**

** It's never ever gonna end  
'Cause you're my real best friend (brand new breeze)  
Maybe I can touch the sky  
Breathe for awhile**

** It's never gonna end (just for you)  
'Cause you're my real best friend (maybe I can touch the sky)  
Zutto owaranai you ni (breathe for awhile)."**

As usual, the Shinigami were captivated by Mitsuki's voice. They were snapped out of their trance, however, when Mitsuki started coughing. "Mitsuki!" Takuto cried as he held her close, trying to be of some comfort. Eventually, her coughing fit ceased, and she gave a small smile.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I worried you," she apologized.

"You're too reckless with your voice. You should only be singing now when you're Fullmoon," Izumi said matter-of-factly.

"I can't help it. I love singing too much!" Mitsuki replied with a huge grin. "Besides, I feel like Eichi's listening when I sing, and that makes me really happy," she said, a small blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Mitsuki said cheerfuly. Takuto was just about to turn her into Fullmoon, but it was too late; she had opened the door already.

_She's going to get caught being a twelve-year-old, _he thought and quickly flew to the door. The others must have had the same thought, because they quickly flew over as well.

Mitsuki was standing there, a smile still plastered on her face. A boy stood before her, with his blonde hair swaying in the wind, and a smile on both his face and in his gentle eyes.

"Hi, Mitsuki," he said.

Mitsuki started trembling. "W-who are you?" she asked.

The boy blinked. "You...don't recognize me?"

Mitsuki shook her head, and, for the first time, looked angry. "Is this a joke? You can't be him! Please leave!" she said as loudly as she could without hurting her throat, slamming the door on the boy's face and locking it.

"M-Mitsuki..." Takuto stuttered as the other Shinigami looked at the girl, shocked at her sudden mood change. Mitsuki ignored them and was about to leave the room when the boy knocked on the door again, this time a bit more desperately. He kept on knocking, and finally Mitsuki gave up and opened the door again.

"Please go away!" she cried, about to close the door a second time when the boy stopped her.

"I didn't like the moon because it saw me crying!" he said hastily. Mitsuki froze. He continued. "I once told you that you reminded me of the moon because you hide your scars like the moon."

Mitsuki began trembling again, shaking her head as tears came to her eyes for the first time in years. "Y-you can't be here..." The Shinigami looked at the boy curiously, and then back at Mitsuki. The girl forced herself to say the one thing that was so hard to think, let alone say.

"Eichi...You can't be here. Y-you're dead."

**Prettyinpinkgal: I hope you liked this chapter! It was pretty rushed, but I don't really want to be on the computer too long since I'm sick, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to really work on this, so I'm just posting this now. Sorry for the rushed chap TT. Um, here's the translated lyrics to Brand New Breeze! And please review; thank you!**

** Time slowed down at that moment  
when you and I met  
They overflowed, these warming thoughts,  
I don't want them to disappear  
In the shining future,  
I want it to just be the two of us.**

**Brand new breeze (when you whisper to me)  
The story just now beginning,  
just for us (I'm singing just for us)  
It will never end  
It's never ever gonna end  
'cause you're my real best friend (brand new breeze)  
maybe I can touch the sky  
breathe for awhile (just for you)  
it's never gonna end  
'cause your my real best friend (maybe I can touch the sky)  
It will never end**


	3. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**Prettyinpinkgal: As you all have noticed, this is not an update. In fact, it's an author's note stating that I WON'T update. I'm really sorry, but I have way too many other stories going on now, not to mention that I don't have one stinkin' clue as to what is going to happen in this story. I thought I did, then I went to type it, and I was like, "Dude, that's the stupidest idea EVER." So yeah.**

**I'm VERY sorry; I know I said I'd update, but it doesn't look like I will anytime soon, if ever :( I'm REALLY sorry!! I'm truly grateful for the reviews I have received, I'm glad you all enjoyed the start of the story at least. **

**I figured I should type this author's note just to let you guys know that, so that you won't be checking back a ton expecting an update. Like I said, an update IS POSSIBLE, but I hate it when people say they're going to update, and then you never hear from them again. So, I had to at least let ya'll know! Again, I'm really sorry, but I'd rather give you just this part of the story and let your minds come up with the rest instead of me writing stupid chapters. Please forgive me, but I think it's really for the best. **

**Thanks again for your support with this fanfiction! I hope someday I can continue this fanfiction with a great middle and end. Thanks to your support, there's a chance of that.  
**

**Until next time,  
**

**Prettyinpinkgal  
**


End file.
